The present invention relates to a firearm for projectiles and particularly to the design and operation of the breech. A firearm having a casing with a barrel for firing a projectile is known. It has a breech block which opens to permit loading a projectile into the barrel and is moved forward to close the breech and prevent a further projectile entering the barrel. The breech is typically locked closed. Means for moving the breech block are known.
The projectiles may have any desired form and may be fired by any desired means. For example, cartridges can be used in which the projectile is accommodated in a casing. The projectile propellant and/or the detonation means for detonating the propellant may be solid, liquid or gaseous material. The use of liquid detonation material is disclosed in DE 43 03 881 A1. The invention can be applied to all types.
Furthermore, the invention can be applied to all types of firearms, in particular to rifles, pistols and guns which are not hand-held but are held mechanically.